Crépidule
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: C'était un ras-le-bol général. Les disputes de Bretagne et Basse-Normandie ne pouvaient plus continuer, plus personne ne les supportait. Peut-être qu'une après-midi de pêche à pied pourrait les réconcilier ? - OC REGIONAUX


Titre : Crépidule

Rating : M

Personnages : Basse-Normandie - Bretagne - Corse (aidez ce pauvre homme)

Résumé : C'était un ras-le-bol général. Les disputes de Bretagne et Basse-Normandie ne pouvaient plus continuer, plus personne ne les supportait. Peut-être qu'une après-midi de pêche à pied pourrait les réconcilier ?

Note de l'auteur : Heeeeey (MACARENA !) ! Certains l'auront reconnu, c'est la première fanfiction que j'ai écrite ici, IL Y A TROIS PUTAINS D'ANNEES. Vous n'imaginez même pas le coup de vieux de l'Enfer que je viens de prendre. Honnêtement quand je l'avais posté je n'avais pas trop d'espoirs parce que, bon, je savais que les OCs souvent, dans les fanfictions, ça n'avait pas beaucoup de succès... Bon. Ben comme vous pouvez le voir je suis encore là. Et vous aussi, alors merci beaucoup ! J'avais enlevé la plupart des mes fanfics dans le but des les réécrire, c'est donc la première à l'être. La deuxième sera sûrement "Tous les joues" (une sombre histoire où Nord-Pas-de-Calais était atteint d'une grave maladie. Une amie m'a même suggéré de poster la réécriture entre Noel et Nouvel an, comme je l'avais fais, mais non seulement je n'aurais pas le temps, mais en plus je crains vraiment de mourir cette fois héhé).

Sur ce, je la ferme, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

France adorait ses régions. Elles étaient, après tout, une part de lui. Et, les adorant, il attendait d'elles qu'elles s'adorent également entre elles. C'était là que ça coinçait.

\- Saloperie de nain roux ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te…

\- Ta force de gonzesse, peut-être ?! Eleveur de vaches !

\- Retournes dans ta porcherie !

\- C'est ça ! Va bouffer des tartes ! Sale…

\- Dites. France est là, ça vous embêterait qu'on commence la réunion ?

A l'intervention de Picardie, l'irréductible breton et son ennemi bas-normand lâchèrent leurs cols respectifs (Bretagne tenant symboliquement celui de son adversaire, étant suspendu à cinquante bons centimètres du sol) et se séparèrent pour aller s'asseoir à leurs places, les plus loin possible l'une de l'autre. Francis soupira et rejoignit la sienne, souhaitant pouvoir commencer (et surtout finir) cette réunion au plus vite.

Qu'il y ait quelques clivages entre certaines régions, il ne disait pas. La paix et l'harmonie totales étaient impossibles de toute manière. Mais Bretagne et Basse-Normandie…Alors ces deux-là…Ils se côtoyaient depuis un peu plus de mille ans et étaient capables de se battre pour des histoires aussi vieilles qu'eux de duc assassiné ou de monument brûlé. A la fin du Moyen-Âge, ils s'étaient calmés, le bas-normand étant devenue une région et le breton se battant pour ne pas en devenir une. Et même une fois réunis sous la domination française, le conflit n'avait jamais eu l'ampleur qu'il avait pu avoir à l'époque. Mais ces derniers temps, la France étant en paix et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire visiblement, les deux ennemis de toujours avaient repris la guerre avec plus d'ardeur encore. Et encore, à une époque chaque région avait son siège autour de la table en fonction de sa place dans l'hexagone, les deux s'étaient donc retrouvés côte-à-côte. Bretagne étant gaucher et Basse-Normandie droitier, en prenant en compte le fait que le moindre contact entre eux menait à une bagarre, tenir une réunion calme avait été impossible.

A présent, ils se contentaient de s'envoyer des regards meurtriers par-dessus la table.

\- Rhône-Alpes ! Eh, attends !

L'intéressé se retourna et haussa un sourcil en voyant la tête rousse de Bretagne s'approcher de lui en petites foulées. Il eut un sourire en coin qu'il se garda bien d'expliquer, faisant une fois de plus le constat de la petite taille de Stefan, le nom humain du breton. 1 mètre 30 les bras levés et debout sur chaise selon Basse-Normandie, 1 mètre 60 difficilement atteint serait plus proche de la réalité. Il n'était pas si petit que cela après tout. Même s'il était vrai qu'à côté de quelqu'un comme lui-même, Adrien le rhônalpin, qui atteignait presque les deux mètres, ou le géant bas-normand, Léan, qui lui les avait dépassé, le petit roux semblait vraiment minuscule. Très pâle et le visage, voire même le corps au vu de ses bras et jambes, couvert de taches de rousseurs, la région des galettes arborait toujours un grand sourire malicieux ou une moue boudeuse (caractéristique de sa mauvaise foi légendaire) qui avaient le don de faire sortir Basse-Normandie de ses gonds (quoique son unique présence l'énerve). Le paillasson roux sur sa tête faisait bien rire toutes les autres régions en raison de sa manie de partir sur la gauche. Certains vous diront que cette forme particulière représente la Bretagne, d'autre que c'est à cause du vent permanent dans cette région houleuse. En tout cas, cela restait un mystère.

\- Salut, Stef'.

\- Salut Adrien ! J'voulais te d'mander, tu es libre ce week-end ?

\- C'est un rencard ? (il rigola) Je plaisante ! Et bien…

\- Vois-tu, je te proposerais bien d'aller à la pêche à pied, il fait beau en ce moment alors…

Le visage du rhônalpin, pourtant loin d'être pâle, perdit toutes ses couleurs d'un coup. Non. Non, non, non, non. Hors de question qu'il retourne dans cet enfer avec ce psychopathe en puissance. Déjà, l'activité en elle-même n'était pas des plus passionnantes selon lui. Marcher pendant des heures sur du sable trempé à ramasser des coquillages dans le but de manger les trucs gluants se trouvant à l'intérieur, non merci. Ajoutez à cela l'espèce de tornade rousse qui n'avait pour passion dans la vie que d'emmerder le monde et prenait un malin plaisir à vous lâcher des crabes dans le caleçon... Non. Définitivement, il préférait mille fois aller à la pêche à la ligne avec Auvergne. Elle était gentille, elle, Auvergne. Elle ne mettait de poissons dans le slip de personne, elle.

Vite, il devait trouver une excuse.

\- Ecoutes...Euh...Je ne peux pas j'ai...Euh...J'ai dit à Bourgogne que...

Non. Pas qu'il allait boire avec lui. Sinon le concerné allait rapplique et le prendre au mot. Passer sa soirée au bar à écouter les déboires amoureux du bourguignon, sans façon.

\- D'aller boire un coup avec ?

\- Non, non ! Je voulais dire Aquitaine ! Oui, voilà, j'ai dit à Aquitaine que je lui filerais un coup de main pour réparer sa voiture !

\- ...Il a encore eu un accident ?

\- Oui oui !

Bon, il ne prenait pas beaucoup de risques avec une affirmation pareille. Aquitaine avait toujours des accidents, résultats de sa conduite très personnelle. Et du fait qu'il n'avait toujours rien compris ni aux changements de voie, ni à la pédale de frein, ni à rien de toute manière.

Avec un soupir déçu, le petit roux s'éloigna, bien déterminé à aller enrôler son meilleur ami, Corse, dans son activité maléfique. Rhône-Alpes reprit sa petite marche dans les couloirs avec soulagement -et une pensée compatissante pour la future victime de la pêche à pied-...Jusqu'à rentrer dans Nord-Pas-de-Calais qui courrait (chose peu habituelle chez lui). Quentin grogna et recula d'un pas en réajustant son écharpe jaune sur son nez.

\- Wow, pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?

\- Ah...Je me suis fait agresser par Basse-Normandie. Enfin...Il voulait que je l'accompagne dans sa fichue pêche aux coquillages, là alors...J'ai préféré fuir qu'inventer une excuse.

\- Tu as bien fait ! J'ai encore dû inventer une connerie pour échapper à Bretagne et sa pêche à...

Le grand brun se tut et croisa le regard illuminé de son interlocuteur (quoique « croiser » soit un grand mot, ses yeux mauves étant quelque part entre ses épais cheveux blancs et son écharpe jaune). La même idée venait de les traverser. Basse-Normandie adorait la pêche à pied. Bretagne aussi.

\- ...Si plus personne ne les accompagne dans leur saloperie de pêche, tu crois qu'il y a moyen pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble et s'étripent loin de nous ?

\- ...Euh...Je pensais à peu près à la même chose mais sans la partie « s'étriper ». Ils pourraient peut-être s'entendre, qui sait ? Non mais imagine ! On aurait la paix pendant les réunions ! La paiiiiix !

Le regard émeraude de Bretagne s'alluma en voyant son ennemi de toujours se promener tranquillement, un gobelet de café fumant dans la main. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne supportait pas la vue de Basse-Normandie était son physique totalement contraire au sien. Il était grand, trop grand, ridiculement grand même, et bien plus musclé que lui (c'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie, quoiqu'il compensât par l'agilité et par ses pouvoirs). Il coiffait toujours soigneusement ses longs cheveux blonds et il n'était pas rare qu'il se fasse une tresse ou se les attache. Il avait un visage très paisible (aussi longtemps qu'il ne voyait pas le breton) avec deux yeux gris. Quant à sa manière de s'habiller, rien à voir avec le je-m'en-foutisme notoire de Stefan, monsieur portait des chemises, des pantalons droits et des chaussures de cuir.

Tsss.

\- Deeeeemat, Demi-Normandie !

Le concerné roula des yeux et fit un écart, cherchant à l'éviter. Mais le petit roux ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser terminer son café paisiblement puisqu'il se mit délibérément sur son chemin.

Il y avait des jours comme ça où il avait vraiment envie de lui faire bouffer ses tongs.

Il fronça les sourcils et fit mine d'avancer, espérant que l'autre bougerait, mais non. Pas moyen. Bon, et bien, tant pis pour son café.

\- Bouges ou tu vas le regretter.

\- On est dans un pays libre, je vais où bon me semble !

\- Soit.

Le blond soupira et renversa son gobelet au-dessus de la tête de Bretagne. L'incrédulité se peignit sur le visage pâle aux taches de rousseur durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réagisse enfin, criant sous la douleur.

\- Mais t'es malade ?! C'est dégueulasse ! Et il est brûlant ton café !

\- Je t'avais prévenu. Tu vires maintenant ?

Stefan ne répondit pas, se contentant d'essorer comme il le pouvait ses cheveux trempés de café, maugréant diverses menaces de mort dans sa barbe inexistante. Léan prit cela comme un oui et passa à côté de son nemesis. Et trébucha sur son pied traîtreusement tendu, s'étalant dans un grand bruit sur le sol.

Avec en musique de fond l'éclat de rire de la saloperie rousse, évidemment.

Calme, Léan. Calme. Si tu l'étripes de manière sanglante, Francis ne va pas apprécier. Quoiqu'il rendrait un grand service à l'humanité en la débarrassant de cette peste.

\- Tu perds l'équilibre, Demi-Normandie ~ ?

\- Toi tu vas perdre la tête…

N'y tenant pas plus que ça, le breton amorça une fuite stratégique. Malheureusement pour lui, Basse-Normandie fut sur ses pieds très rapidement et l'attrapa par le bas de son t-shirt vert pour le soulever à sa hauteur, le déshabillant à moitié dans l'opération, et le fixa, sourcils froncés, réfléchissant visiblement à quel endroit il pouvait le frapper pour l'assommer directement. En désespoir de cause, le roux se débattit, réussissant avec satisfaction à mettre un coup de pied dans le plexus de l'autre barbare.

Et puis la suite…Et bien la suite, il ne s'en souvient plus. En tout cas, c'était tout noir.

\- Tu me fais mal, psychopathe de corse…

\- Si tu arrêtais de te battre avec un type qui fait le triple de ta taille, aussi…

\- Mais c'est lui qui m'a cherché !

\- En faisant quoi, hm ?

\- Il était là !

\- Oimè…

Corse soupira en soulevant légèrement la glace qu'il tenait contre l'œil de son meilleur ami depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il grimaça. Il en connaissait un qui allait avoir un beau cocard sous peu…Mais qui l'avait amplement mérité, à son humble avis. Il ne connaissait pas exactement tous les tenants et aboutissants du conflit breto-normand mais avait pu constater à de nombreuses reprises que c'était bien Stefan qui lançait toutes les disputes.

\- Ah ! Au fait ! Ca te dirait de m'accompagner à la pêche à pied ?

\- Ah…Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, Nord-Pas-de-Calais m'a invité chez lui et, vois-tu, ce n'est pas que je préfère sa charmante compagnie à tes palourdes mais… Tu n'as qu'à venir aussi, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir !

\- Hmm…Pourquoi pas, je suppose que je ne trouverais personne ce coup-ci.

\- Et je doute qu'exposer ton cocard à ton si agressif air marin soit une très bonne idée…Hm, définitivement, un peu de repos chez Quentin loin de Basse-Normandie va te faire le plus grand bien.

Le roux acquiesça en soupirant. Tant pis, il irait une autre fois à la pêche à pied.

France constatait avec plaisir que le plan concocté par ses deux régions Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Rhône-Alpes semblait fonctionner. Presque tout le monde était au courant qu'il fallait éviter au maximum Bretagne et Basse-Normandie, mis à part Corse et Haute-Normandie. L'un étant le meilleur ami du breton, l'autre la sœur du normand, jamais ils n'auraient acceptés de se prêter à une telle machination. Les autres régions s'ingéniaient donc à les occuper comme ils pouvaient afin de ne pas leur laisser une seconde de libre pour accompagner les deux pêcheurs.

Corse bénissait d'ailleurs cette étrange providence qui lui donnait à chaque fois des excuses pour ne pas retourner patauger dans cette eau froide, sur cette terre battue par les vents pour ramasser des trucs gluants qu'il ne mangerait pas.

Ce manège durait donc depuis plus d'un mois et l'ennui était très clairement visible chez les deux ennemis. La preuve en était qu'ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent, comme pour combler le vide, mais avec moins d'intensité. Et moins d'imagination pour les insultes.

\- …Je dis ça comme ça, Stef', mais…Peut-être que tu pourrais aller à ta pêche à pied avec Basse-Normandie ? Il aime ça aussi.

Bretagne cligna des yeux quelques instants en fixant Nord-Pas-de-Calais. Avait-il mal entendu ? Oui, c'était la seule explication. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il suggérer quelque chose comme ça, hein ?

\- En plus il n'a rien à faire ces derniers temps. Je dis ça, j'dis rien.

\- …Attends mais tu veux ma mort ? Lui et moi ? Loin des côtes, loin de tout ? Eh, je vais mourir, hein ! Il m'éclate contre un caillou et c'est réglé, tu es fou toi !

\- Boh…Je suis sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas…Enfin, c'est toi qui vois.

\- Ah là, c'est tout vu !

Néanmoins, l'idée lui trotta dans la tête toute la journée. Il était vrai que son ennemi de toujours aimait lui aussi la pêche à pied et il l'avait déjà entendu demander à d'autres régions de l'accompagner –sans succès, tout comme lui ces derniers temps. Après tout, il était immortel alors que pourrait-il lui arriver ? L'autre n'oserait pas l'attacher à un piquet à moules et l'abandonner là-bas…Un millier d'années en Europe avait fini par le rendre un peu civilisé tout de même. Mais juste un peu. Il restait ce gros barbare de viking qui avait débarqué sans prévenir sur leurs côtes et avait fichu le bazar.

Hm…Mouais mais il était beaucoup trop fier pour aller demander au sale normand de l'accompagner pêcher. Il pourrait lui demander quelque chose en retour. Devoir un service à Léan ? Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! Plutôt la mort que la souillure, comme on disait chez lui, et être redevable au bas-normand était assurément une souillure.

Il en était à remuer ses pensées de cette manière lorsque le grand blond qui le préoccupait actuellement rentra dans son champ de vision. Il sourit, ravi de pouvoir défouler ses nerfs à vif sur quelqu'un qui le méritait (Léan méritait toujours d'être embêté. Il était normand après tout). Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en eut pas l'occasion, coupé dans son élan par son adversaire de toujours.

\- Eh, monstre roux, ça te dirait de venir à la pêche à pied avec moi ?

La voix du breton mourut dans sa gorge, le laissant la bouche ouverte. Il avait mal entendu, hein ? Son peuple avait une nette tendance à la surdité précoce, ça l'avait sûrement atteint aussi, étant leur représentant. Moui, c'était la seule et unique explication plausible à ce qui venait de se passer. La question était donc : Qu'avait-voulu dire cette grosse brute ?

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Je t'ai demandé si ça te dirait de venir à la pêche à pied avec moi. Il y a des bons coeff' de marée en ce moment et ce serait dommage d'y aller seul alors…

\- …C'est une machination ? Tu veux me tuer discrètement là-bas, c'est ça ? M'attacher à un piquet à moules ou trouver le moyen de m'enfermer dans une poche à huîtres ?

Léan roula des yeux. Ces suggestions étaient tentantes mais s'il voulait tuer le breton, il n'avait pas besoin de l'emmener à la mer pour cela.

\- Non, juste pour pêcher. J'aime pas y aller seul. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais ça aussi…

\- Et comment tu sais ? Tu me fliques ?

\- Ta petite voix stridente de puceau est impossible à ne pas entendre, hélas.

\- Peuh, qui te dit que je suis puceau ?

\- Qui me dit que tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Demandes à ta sœur.

Le roux échappa de justesse à un coup de poing visant directement sa tête et riposta avec un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le blond attrapa sa jambe et le souleva au maximum, le laissant se débattre comme un forcené.

\- Donc, tu viens oui ou non ?

\- Tout dépendra de la douceur avec laquelle tu me déposeras par terre. Je te préviens d'avance que si tu me lâches d'un coup, je te latte.

Basse-Normandie roula des yeux et lui attrapa le t-shirt pour le remettra dans le bon sens avant de le laisser retrouver le sol sous ses pieds. Stefan fit la moue en réajustant ses vêtements et en récupérant une de ses tongs qui l'avait quitté.

\- Bon. Admettons que j'accepte ta proposition.

Francis se réjouissait d'avance de la réussite du plan génial de Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Rhône-Alpes. La première étape était déjà achevée : envoyer les deux ennemis de toujours pêcher ensemble. Poitou-Charentes, engoncé dans son grand manteau et dans son cynisme, ne semblait pas aussi certain de leur victoire.

\- Je plains surtout Basse-Normandie, en fait... Pour lui la pêche à pied est une activité calme... Il va en découvrir une autre facette avec l'autre emmerdeur.

\- Justement, ils vont pouvoir se découvrir!

\- Ou alors on va en retrouver mort noyé...

France n'eut pas le temps de démentir cette affirmation qu'une furie corse débarqua, visiblement bien remonté contre eux.

\- Vous avez manipulé Stef' ! Vous avez fait en sorte qu'il aille avec le bas-Normand, ao ! Mais vous voulez sa mort, en fait ?!

\- Oui.

\- Poitou-Charentes ! Non, calme-toi, Corse, nous avons fait cela dans le but de...

\- Je te cause pas à toi, le pinzutu ! Je parlais à Nord-Pas-de-Calais.

Francis marmonna quelque chose sur le fait que Quentin était probablement aussi « pinzutu » que lui mais n'insista pas, sachant qu'il était impossible de communiquer avec Christian lorsqu'il était comme ça. Quel impulsif il faisait, derrière ses dehors calmes...Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il était le meilleur ami du petit breton au sale caractère... Deux véritables teignes.

\- Ca, c'est mon pied !

Bretagne adressa un grand sourire plein de dents à son partenaire de pêche et alla gratter ailleurs avec son râteau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les dents de son outil rencontraient les orteils du normand, étrangement. Léan ayant décidé de ne pas céder à la dispute, pour une fois, faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas l'étrangler (ou le noyer dans une flaque d'eau).

\- Et puis tu fais quoi avec ton râteau, là ? Tu veux planter des carottes pour avoir une famille ?

\- Haha, très très drôle, sisi, vraiment, je suis mort de rire... Non, je cherche des palourdes. Toi je suppose que tu cherches des coques...C'est pas trop dur de voir les petits trous dans le sable, de là où tu es ?

\- J'ai une bonne vue, à force de pourchasser les petits morpions roux.

\- Nianiania...Sale troll.

Le normand décida d'orienter la discussion ailleurs afin de continuer son après-midi de la manière la plus pacifique qui soit. Il découvrit d'ailleurs avec étonnement que son voisin du sud était parfaitement capable d'entretenir une discussion normale, sur tout et rien, sans s'énerver toutes les deux minutes. Enfin, à l'époque, au Moyen-Âge, c'était déjà comme ça, il se rappelait même que le petit roux était très cultivé derrière son attitude hostile. Il voyageait beaucoup, après tout, il avait forcément une bonne ouverture sur le monde, comme lui.

Ne trouvant plus de quoi parler, un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Enfin, confortable...pas pour tout le monde. S'il y avait bien une chose que Stefan n'appréciait pas, c'était le silence lorsqu'il était avec une autre personne. Il appréciait d'être seul parfois et d'avoir du calme, mais quand il était avec quelqu'un, hors de question de rester sans rien dire comme des benêts.

Une occasion merveilleuse de briser le silence -et de casser les pieds du sale blond- passa devant ses yeux. Une occasion à quatre pattes et deux pinces qui se baladait tranquillement sur le sable, slalomant entre les deux pêcheurs. Avec un sourire malicieux, le petit roux attrapa le crabe qui faisait presque la taille de sa main, quoiqu'un peu plus petit, et s'approcha vicieusement de son partenaire de pêche qui ne se doutait de rien, dos tourné à lui. Grave erreur, le normand, on ne baisse pas sa garde avec son ennemi de plus de mille ans.

Léan n'eut que le temps de sentir son short de bain être attrapé par l'élastique est quelque chose tomber à l'intérieur qu'il se mit à sautiller partout avec un hurlement strident (Stefan était même impressionné. Il ne lui connaissait pas ce genre de capacités vocales). Une fois libéré du crustacé, et les larmes aux yeux ce qui n'avait rien de viril, l'ancien viking n'eut pas besoin de chercher très loin le coupable, son fou rire le dénonçant tout seul. Bretagne pâlit et recula en constatant que sa victime avait terminé sa petite danse fort comique et semblait bien résolu à se venger.

\- C'était une blague !

\- Ah oui ? Je vais te partager mon sens de l'humour, alors...

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire...

\- Oh je crois que si moi...

Stefan se sentit acculé contre les poches à huîtres et envisagea rapidement de sauter par dessus pour s'enfuir en courant. Non, inutile, l'autre le rattraperait sans mal. Il ferma les yeux lorsque Léan attrapa son col et le souleva de terre, attendant le coup qu'il avait, il fallait l'avouer, bien mérité.

Mais alors là, pour le coup, il ne regrettait rien.

Il attendit comme ça quelques secondes avant de rouvrir un œil. Il rencontra le regard du normand qui le fixait, le poing toujours fermé et prêt à partir.

\- ...Tu vas pas me taper ?

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ça...

Basse-Normandie le lâcha avec un soupir et s'éloigna un peu, laissant son nemesis remercier tous les dieux qu'il connaissait d'avoir préservé son visage (son dernier cocard venait tout juste de disparaître, en plus). Il l'avait encore échappé belle sur ce coup là. Bénie sois la bonne conscience de Léan.

Ils se remirent à pêcher dans un calme tout relatif et Bretagne ne faillit mourir noyé dans des flaques d'eau que trois fois, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir briser cette semie-paix.

\- Oh, un pédé !

D'accord, sauf peut-être ça. Basse-Normandie se retourna, prêt à infliger au monstre roux la correction qu'il méritait depuis mille cinq cents ans et que personne n'avait pris la responsabilité de lui donner. Mais s'arrêta en le voyant brandir une pile de coquillages roses et blancs.

\- Pourquoi tu pêches ça ? C'est pas bon.

\- Certes, mais les pédés font de très bons appâts pour la pêche au bar !

\- …Les quoi ? Ce sont des crépidules, Bretagne. Des crépidules. Crepidula fornicata.

\- Ouais, ouais, « fornicata », hein ? Et bien par chez moi, on appelle ça des pédés parce que (il brandit fièrement la pile de coquillages) Ils s'emboitent les uns sur les autres !

Le regard incrédule du bas-normand passa des coquillages au breton mort de rire. Un rire nerveux le secoua avant qu'il ne soit complètement contaminé par son voisin du sud, s'appuyant sur son râteau pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Quelques pêcheurs curieux se retournèrent sur ces deux énergumènes qui se bidonnaient et dont l'un ressemblait étrangement au représentant de leur région. Et l'autre à celui de la région juste en-dessous. Mais non, impossible, rien ne pourrait faire ainsi rire ces deux ennemis de toujours ensemble…

Ils arrivaient tant bien que mal à se calmer lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Et ce fut reparti pour dix minutes de rire. Un seul regard à leur partenaire ou au coquillage rouge et ils rechutaient à nouveau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de glousser comme des dindes. Bretagne jeta la pile de crépidules coupables dans son seau et s'essuya les yeux, commençant à pleurer de rire.

\- Ouuuh…Ca fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas rigolé comme ça…

\- Mais…Mais en même temps des…Des…

Bon, visiblement, Basse-Normandie n'en avait pas encore terminé et peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Stefan sourit et osa une claque dans le dos de son partenaire de pêche avant de se remettre à son activité.

\- Hm...On a dépassé les quotas là.

\- Mouaip. Et ?

\- Et j'aime pas remettre ma pêche à l'eau.

\- Quelqu'un a dit qu'on allait remettre quoi que ce soit à l'eau ? C'est facile de passer sous le nez des gardes-pêche, honnêtement ! Pis bon, tant que c'est qu'une ou deux fois...Allez, en route, boucles d'or !

\- Je t'emmerde, Fifi Brindacier.

Bretagne fit la moue. D'accord, là, il l'avait battu au niveau du surnom. Il était vexé. Voyant sa tête, le blond lui envoya une gentille claque derrière la tête et se dirigea vers la plage, ralentissant le pas pour lui éviter d'avoir à trottiner à côté de lui. Quelle idée d'avoir des jambes aussi ridiculement grandes, aussi. Ces normands, franchement, ils ne font jamais rien comme tout le monde...

\- Tiens, observe l'improvisation du maître, Demie-Normandie !

Ben voyons, le « maître »... La tornade rousse se dirigea vers un jeune couple qui ramassait leurs affaires de bronzette et engagea la discussion avec eux, plaisantant quelques instants. Le contact était assez facile à mettre lorsqu'on était un représentant, au fond. Même s'il était le représentant breton et eux des normands. Léan observait son manège sans trop comprendre jusqu'à ce que l'information ne parvienne à son cerveau. Quelle saloperie. Il l'attrapa un peu à l'écart et se pencha pour être à peu près au niveau de son oreille.

\- Tu veux faire semblant qu'ils sont venus avec nous ?!

\- Ben oui. C'est pas un plan génial ? J'ai toujours des plans géniaux.

\- Tu...Tu...

\- Roooh mais détends-toi, un peu. Tu es une saloperie de viking ou tu en es pas un, hein ? Alors tu assumes ton statut de saloperie de viking sans gêne et tu te tais. Improvises de temps en temps, laisse les choses aller ! C'est d'un chiant de toujours tout planifier, franchement ! En plus ils sont très gentils, pour des normands.

Basse-Normandie roula des yeux mais accepta de le suivre, ne tenant pas spécialement à passer pour un dégonflé ou à remettre sa pêche à l'eau. A son plus grand étonnement, le « plan génial » du breton fonctionna, même s'il soupçonnait sa présence d'y être pour beaucoup. Les gardes-pêche n'iraient pas imaginer leur région frauder avec une saloperie du sud du Couesnon. Comme quoi...

Une fois arrivés à la voiture du normand qu'ils avaient utilisé pour venir (le trajet avait d'ailleurs été légèrement insupportable, Stefan trouvant visiblement sa conduite trop lente et molle. Répondre « comme ma bite » n'avait pas été la chose la plus intelligente que Léan ait faite de toute sa vie d'ailleurs) . Basse-Normandie était en train de fermer le coffre lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils en voyant le monstre roux squatter le siège conducteur. Alors là, s'il s'imaginait qu'il allait le laisser au volant de SA voiture, il pouvait rêver, poil de carotte !

\- Eh. Tu vires de là.

\- Maiiiiis alleeeeer ! C'est toi qui a conduis à l'aller, j'ai bien le droit de le faire au retour ! En plus, on va chez moi, c'est donc à moi de conduire ~

\- Comment ça on va chez toi ?

\- Eh, oh, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais mettre un pied dans ta maison ? Je me rappelle distinctement qu'il y a une cellule dans la cave ! Pas fou, eh.

\- Si tu avais été moins chiant, tu n'y aurais pas fini, à l'époque.

\- Si tu n'avais pas assassiné mon duc, PEUT-ÊTRE que je ne me serais pas senti obligé de te pourrir la vie !

Le blond roula des yeux. Ce pauvre Duc devait se retourner dans sa tombe vu le nombre de fois où Bretagne invoquait son assassinat pour justifier les crasses qu'il faisait au bas-normand. Après de longues minutes de négociation où il obtint que le nain de jardin ne dépasse pas les limites de vitesse, Léan alla s'asseoir sur le siège passager en soupirant, persuadé qu'ils allaient finir au tas. Le conducteur (qui avait dû remonter et avancer le siège au maximum pour atteindre les pédales ainsi que régler tous les rétroviseurs pour qu'ils soient dans sa ligne de vue, ce qui avait bien fait rigoler le blond) lui fit un grand sourire rassurant alors qu'il tournait la clé, faisant vrombir le moteur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, à force d'éviter les trente-cinq milliards de cyclistes sur mes routes, je suis un professionnel de la conduite !

Basse-Normandie se demanda sérieusement si vomir sur les tongs de Bretagne suffirait pour exprimer son avis sur ses qualités de conducteur. Il se retint néanmoins en se tenant à la portière, appréciant l'air frais qui engouffrait ses poumons. Mon dieu, il était en vie. Même immortel, il avait vraiment cru à sa mort pendant le trajet. Et le monstre roux qui ne semblait pas du tout affecté par son horrible conduite.

 _Sérieusement, quel genre de malade mental prenait ses ronds-point en quatrième ?_

Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible ! Malade mental de monstre roux...

Ils entrèrent sans difficulté, Stefan ayant la manie de toujours laisser sa porte ouverte, ne craignant pas vraiment le vol (le voleur entrant dans la maison serait déçu en s'apercevant qu'à part une impressionnante collection de paires de tongs, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant à voler). Le petit roux s'ébroua pour se débarrasser du sable le couvrant de la tête aux pieds (qu'il avait d'abord méticuleusement étalé dans toute la voiture de Léan au préalable) et commença à se déshabiller, montrant ici une de ses grandes techniques de rangement : le balançage de tongs dans un placard à chaussures. Quoique, le bas-normand était mauvaise langue, à part le placard à chaussures un peu chaotique, le reste de la petite maison semblait bien ordonné et, finalement, plutôt bien décoré. Bizarrement, il imaginait son rival ayant d'horribles goûts en décoration intérieur. Ou alors, il avait appelé un décorateur, c'était possible aussi. En tout cas, le style « marin » de ladite décoration n'avait pas grand chose d'étonnant connaissant la bête et son attrait pour la grande Bleue (une passion horripilant son meilleur ami qui avait beau être une île, détestait la mer. Celle-ci avait la sale manie de ruiner sa coupe de cheveux).

\- Je passe à la douche en premier, comme ça je préparerais la bouffe pendant que tu te laveras -si les normands se lavent, ça c'est à prouver- mets les palourdes à tremper pendant ce temps !

\- C'est ça...Tu devrais te laver plus souvent, tu es couvert de taches.

\- Haha, très drôle, c'est moi qui vais t'en faire une de tache...

Le blond reçu un short de bain plein de sable à travers le visage et n'eut pas le temps d'attraper le petit breton qu'il avait disparu à l'étage. Il soupira. Saloperie de nain roux qu'il était, là. Pourquoi il avait proposé ça, hein ? Bon, il avait passé une bonne après-midi malgré tout (et malgré, surtout, quelques orteils meurtris et un certain épisode avec un crabe...). Il soupira à nouveau en renversant leurs seaux de coquillages dans une casserole tenant plus de la marmite que de la casserole au vu de sa taille (Bretagne se sentait-il obligé de compenser sa petite taille dans tous les domaines?). Comme quoi, la compagnie du nain roux pouvait s'avérer agréable, parfois. Bon, il était un peu de mauvaise foi, là, ils avaient été très proches à certaines époques. C'était bien Stefan qui lui avait appris le latin au moyen-Âge après tout. Et ils s'étaient mutuellement fait découvrir un sacré tas de recettes de cuisine, pire que des mémés. Sans compter le fait qu'ils s'étaient parfois alliés pour envahir leurs voisins (Angleterre, par exemple) ou pour se défendre contre des menaces communes (toujours Angleterre, qui était décidément très doué pour résoudre les conflits des autres). Et pendant la Révolution Française, ils avaient été chouans ensemble, bien que le roux ait été le plus touché par la répression. Seuls, avec Vendée, contre tout le reste, sa sœur y compris. Décidément, le destin aimait bien les réunir.

Un son étrange attira son attention et il tendit l'oreille quelques instants avant de rouler des yeux. Le monstre roux était juste en train de faire sa Céline Dion sous la douche. Bizarrement, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Il le voyait même prendre le pommeau de douche comme micro.

…

Il allait arrêter tout de suite d'imaginer le breton sous la douche, ce n'était pas très sain.

\- J'ai fini, Barbie, tu peux y aller !

Les yeux gris roulèrent à nouveau. « Barbie », ce qu'il fallait pas entendre…Il gratifia le nain roux en serviette de bain d'une baffe sur le crâne lorsqu'il redescendit pour se venger de ce surnom ridicule.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu fous en serviette ?

\- Mon placard à fringues est au rez-de-chaussée alors que ma chambre est en haut. Je sais, c'est stupide, pitié, tais-toi.

\- Tu te rends comptes à quel point c'est idiot et…

\- LALALALA JE T'ENTEND PAS LALALALA !

Léan soupira. Sans commentaires. Voyant le petit roux disparaître dans la cuisine, il se déshabilla, mettant ses vêtements sur le tas que l'autre avait déjà fait avec les siens, et monta les escaliers, trouvant rapidement la salle de bain à l'odeur de shampoing et de vapeur qui s'en dégageait encore. C'est avec plaisir qu'il se glissa sous la douche chaude, très chaude d'ailleurs (il comprenait pourquoi son hôte ressemblait à une écrevisse en descendant). La journée l'avait éreinté. La pêche à pied était déjà une activité plutôt fatigante mais alors rajoutez-y une tornade bretonne à supporter… Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se laver, une odeur de fruits de mers cuits, d'herbes et de beurre s'échappait de la cuisine, montant jusqu'à l'étage. Il s'enroula dans une serviette en se faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements propres et que ça, c'était fort embêtant. A la base, il pensait revenir chez lui et n'avait donc pas pris de vêtements. Au pire, il aurait pu en prêter à Stefan, ils auraient juste été un peu trop grands. Mais là, il se voyait mal emprunter des habits à un type qui faisait cinquante centimètres de moins que lui (bon, il était mauvaise langue, disons quarante) et qui n'avait pas du tout sa carrure. Il pouvait toujours rester en serviette mais ça ne faisait pas correct, ça avait un petit côté DSK assez dérangeant.

\- Bretagne ! J'ai pas de vêtements, je fais comment ?

Il entendit le breton jurer, n'ayant visiblement pas non plus pensé à ce détail. Il lui indiqua de ne pas bouger et qu'il allait lui trouver un truc à se mettre. Bon, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer… Le bas-normand sortit de la salle de bain et erra un peu dans le couloir. Par une porte à moitié ouverte, il distingua ce qu'il supposa être la chambre de son ennemi juré au vu de la présence d'un lit (orné d'une couette décorée d'hermines et de triskell). Ah, comme beaucoup de représentants, Stefan était un nostalgique, il avait un sacré paquet de photos aux murs ainsi que des souvenirs d'autres époques. Il reconnut notamment Excalibur, l'épée qu'il utilisait depuis bien longtemps (cette fichue épée était responsable de beaucoup des blessures du normand). Elle servait accessoirement de parapluie au monstre roux, ayant la capacité de changer d'apparence.

\- Avoir son ennemi juré en serviette dans sa chambre, ça le fait vraiment pas, bouffeur de camembert. Je t'avais dit de pas bouger et toi tu visites ma piaule, sérieux…

\- La porte était ouverte.

\- Ben voyons. Bon, je t'ai trouvé un jogging qui, je pense, sera à ta taille, et un gros t-shirt publicitaire qui devrait t'aller aussi, je pense…Tu vas devoir te démerder sans sous-vêtements –t'façon c'est pas pour ce que tu as à mettre dedans que ça va être dramatique.

\- Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, saloperie rousse. Mais merci.

\- Ici on dit « trugarez » ~

\- C'est ça, c'est ça « tru garé » si tu veux.

Bretagne lui tira la langue en lui donnant les fameux jogging et t-shirt, retournant en bas pour mettre la table. Le blond le rejoignit rapidement pour lui donner un coup de main et ils purent s'attabler avec une bouteille de vin blanc et leurs fruits de mer savamment préparés par la région des galettes.

\- Au beurre, je suppose.

\- Il existe une autre cuisine que celle au beurre ? Mange au lieu de médire sur ma cuisine !

Accompagnant son ordre, Stefan lui envoya une coquille de palourde au visage, lui tirant un cri de protestation. Il le menaça de lui renverser la casserole d'eau sur le crâne s'il osait lui renvoyer une seule coquille et fut béni de dix minutes de calme. Dix minutes seulement avant qu'un petit coquillage vide n'entre en collision avec son nez. Très bien. Alors c'était la guerre qu'il voulait. Parfait, s'il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait, il était tout prêt à faire la guerre, là. Il se leva et s'avança vers le roux qui lui fit un sourire insolent, lui signalant au passage qu'il avait une tâche sur le nez maintenant. Le bas-normand décida de mettre sa menace à exécution et prit la casserole qu'il renversa sur l'autre saloperie rousse.

Stefan cligna des yeux en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

\- …MAIS CA VA PAS ?!

\- Je t'avais prévenu, il me semble.

\- Mais je pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment ! Barbare ! Brute !

\- Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé ~

\- Tu vas trouver mon poing dans ta…

Le blond bloqua ledit poing d'une main et frotta les cheveux du roux de l'autre main.

\- On est quittes, le nain, finissons de manger. Et après, si tu y tiens tant que ça, je te mettrais une raclée.

\- D'accord, ça me convient, tu vas voir qui va mettre une raclée à qui ! Rah je vais devoir prendre une autre douche avec tes conneries, là ! Crétin de normand !

La fin du repas fut ponctuée de diverses menaces de mort et insultes entre deux conversations civilisées et quelques rires. Le petit roux fila rapidement à la douche en indiquant à son invité de l'attendre dans sa chambre où ils dormiraient et, accessoirement, règleraient leurs comptes.

Basse-Normandie s'assit sur le lit avec un léger sourire. Quel avare ce breton…Il avait ce lit là depuis au moins une bonne cinquantaine d'années. Il le savait bien, c'était lui-même qui lui avait offert, lassé de dormir sur le sol en terre battue lorsqu'il logeait chez le roux qui, lui, dormait dans son fichu placard qu'il appelait « lit-clos ». Et on dira ce qu'on voudra, c'était un placard. Ou alors ce n'était pas par radinerie mais à cause de sa manie de s'attacher aux choses du passé…Beaucoup de représentants avaient cette habitude, certains plus que d'autres. Le bazar présent dans la chambre en était témoin. Certains des livres qui s'entassaient sur les étagères menaçaient de tomber en poussière à tout instant et le fait qu'il y en avait une pile à côté d'un ordinateur lui indiqua que Bretagne était probablement en train de les recopier à l'ordinateur. En voilà une chose raisonnable. Les meubles aussi semblaient plutôt vieux, contrairement au reste de la maison qui était indéniablement moderne…Sûrement sa chambre était-il son fourre-tout qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de meubler selon un thème précis. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Excalibur qui reposait paisiblement sur son socle. La lame argentée brillait, lisse et nette. Elle semblait neuve, comme si elle n'avait jamais servi, avec sa belle garde sertie de pierres précieuses…Il grimaça. Elle ne semblait neuve que parce qu'elle était magique, lui savait bien qu'elle avait servi. Sur lui, notamment. Il tendit le doigt pour la toucher mais le retira bien vite en sentant une légère brûlure. Quel sale caractère, elle ne se laissait pas toucher…

Eh, comme son possesseur après tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à ricaner comme un débile ? Excalibur m'a dit que tu la fixais bizarrement.

\- Je me faisais juste la remarque qu'elle était aussi prude que toi.

\- Pardon ? Je t'emmerde. Je ne suis pas prude. Et tu le sais.

\- Ah, ça, pour le savoir…C'est presque moi qui ai fait ton éducation sexuelle après tout.

\- Chut. Je t'ai appris le latin, ça compense. Et avoir une éducation sexuelle quand tu es roux et que le clergé de ton pays ne veut pas prendre le risque que tu te reproduises, c'est un peu compliqué je te signale !

\- Je sais, fallait bien s'entraider. Alors, cette raclée ?

\- Ah ! Ne te plains pas si tu pleures !

Bretagne ôta son t-shirt, sûrement pour l'empêcher de l'attraper par le col (un de ses sports favoris. L'accrocher aux porte-manteaux était également génial) et le jeta sur le sol, montrant son torse fin couvert de taches de rousseur, légèrement musclé. Avec un sourire, le normand fit de même, tirant une moue à son adversaire.

\- T'aurais pas pris du gras ces dernières années ?

\- P-pardon ? lâcha-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

\- Ah si, si, c'est indéniable, tu as pris du gras. Alors que moi, j'ai pris du muscle. Bon, il faut dire que j'étais maigre comme un clou avant alors faire pire aurait été difficile…Mais toi…Ah si, si, j'en suis sûr, tu restes musclé mais ça se voit que tu manges plus à ta faim qu'il y a quelques siècles. Fais attention, tu ne voudrais pas finir gras du bide, tout de même ~

\- D'accord, je vais t'exploser et on va voir qui est gras ici.

Stefan lui tira la langue et bondit sur le côté pour éviter le grand blond. Il était habitué à leurs éternels combats et savait qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à esquiver s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver par terre en un coup de poing. C'en était ridicule d'avoir autant de force ! Profitant de la seconde que Léan prit pour le repérer à nouveau, il lui mit son coude dans le ventre. Malheureusement, il ne tapa pas assez fort et le normand attrapa son bras, le plaquant sur le lit. Le bras du blond se retrouva en travers de sa gorge et il grogna, refusant de perdre aussi vite.

\- Alors, qui a pris la raclée en deux secondes ?

\- Ranges-moi ce sourire, t'as pas gagné !

Et pour cause, il parvint à replier une de ses jambes et logea son genou droit en plein dans le plexus de Basse-Normandie qui se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Le petit roux en profita pour s'échapper et inversa leurs positions. Mais il lui serait impossible de rester au-dessus du blond très longtemps, aussitôt remis du coup précédent, il le délogerait. A moins que…

Léan mit quelques instants à comprendre ce que son adversaire avait en tête en glissant ses mains sur ses côtes. Quelques instants qui suffirent auxdites mains pour se mettre en mouvement, le chatouillant sans aucune pitié.

\- Ah ! (lâcha Bretagne avec un sourire victorieux) J'en étais sûr, tu es toujours chatouilleux, hein !

Se maintenir en équilibre sur un géant de deux mètres se tortillant sous l'effet de simples doigts courant sur ses côtes était assez comique, et assez difficile. Stefan rit aux éclats en entendant sa victime bredouiller que c'était de la triche et continua. Il perdit immédiatement son sourire en sentant deux mains sur sa taille le retourner brusquement, l'envoyant dire bonjour au matelas. Basse-Normandie le bloqua soigneusement, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses et prenant ses deux poignets dans une seule de ses mains avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Il me semble me rappeler que tu étais chatouilleux aussi.

* * *

Corse sentit une pression sur son ventre. Et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Attendez. Quoi ? Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa, donnant un coup de boule magistral à la personne qui venait de le toucher de manière si peu appropriée. L'homme recula avec un cri de douleur.

\- Aie ! Il fallait bouger si vous étiez réveillez, ça fait dix minutes que je vous fais des massages cardiaques !

De quoi ? Des massages cardiaques ? Où était-il ? Il promena son regard autour de lui et tout lui revint. Ah. Oui. La plage, la mer, la marée…La noyade. Quel idiot il faisait.

\- Ah…Désolé. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis un représentant, je ne peux pas mourir.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une raison pour aller pêcher en jean et baskets et ne pas faire attention à la marée…

Le corse grogna. Il suivait juste son meilleur ami et l'autre brute afin de s'assurer que tout se passait bien –et pour ramasser les morceaux au cas où. Lorsqu'ils étaient partis, il avait décidé d'attendre un peu dans les rochers, déjà parce qu'il avait mal aux jambes à force de patauger dans ce sable trempé, et ensuite pour être plus discret. C'était sans compter sur la marée. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que l'eau montait –bon, il s'était peut-être endormi. Peut-être- elle était déjà à ses chevilles, sachant qu'il était en hauteur sur des cailloux. Il avait dû revenir à la nage. Cette fichue eau était glacée par rapport à sa douce Méditerranée. Bref, il avait fini par s'évanouir, semblait-il. Au moins, les vagues l'avaient ramené sur le rivage comme ça. Mais maintenant, il avait perdu la trace des deux pêcheurs…Enfin, ils étaient sûrement chez Léan…Ou chez Stefan. Il allait trouver un endroit où se sécher, acheter des vêtements propres et se remettre en chasse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il ne retrouve son meilleur ami en petits morceaux au fond d'une poubelle.

* * *

\- Mais tu vas avouer, à la fin !

\- Jamais ! Je suis le plus fort et on ne me fera jamais dire le contraire !

La fin de cette affirmation bretonne termina dans un glapissement alors qu'il se tortillait de plus belle pour échapper à la prise de son adversaire. Il avait plutôt bien avancé. De « misérablement plaqué sur le dos et bloqué » il était passé à un improbable « en équilibre précaire sur ses épaules, le dos décollé du lit, complètement arc-bouté et les pieds dans le visage de Léan ». Le normand avait de plus en plus de mal à le chatouiller dans cette position plus que bizarre et devait lutter pour conserver sa domination. Si ça continuait ainsi, l'autre crevette allait vraiment réussir à lui échapper.

\- WAIE !

Vu le coup de pied qu'il venait de se prendre dans le nez, mordre les orteils de Bretagne n'était pas une très bonne idée. Profitant de sa douleur, le roux parvint enfin à lui échapper et se réfugia à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants en reprenant leurs respirations (et en se frottant le nez pour un pauvre blond) avant que Stefan n'éclate de rire.

\- Tu m'as MORDU l'orteil ?!

\- Sur le coup ça m'a semblé être la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Tes techniques de combat ont bien évolué dis donc !

\- Il est plus facile de mordre un orteil nu qu'un orteil dans une chausse d'armure, je te signale. Je tiens à mes dents.

\- Pas à ton nez, visiblement.

\- Je suis sûr que tu me l'as –encore- cassé !

Sur cette accusation, le normand s'approcha de lui, le bloquant dans le coin où il s'était mis. Bretagne envisagea quelques instants de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans les parties sensibles mais ce serait déloyal. Un peu de solidarité masculine, que diable ! Léan prit encore ses poignets pour l'empêcher de frapper et lui sourit, collant son front au sien.

\- Euh, c'est bizarre là. Ton visage est un peu trop proche du mien à mon goût.

\- Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment dérangeant ?

D'accord, il lui faisait quoi, le normand, là ? Bon, il eut la gentillesse de lâcher ses poignets, même s'il ne sut pas trop quoi en faire, du coup, gardant ses bras le long de son corps. Non sérieusement, il était vraiment trop proche, là, il sentait même sa respiration chaude contre son visage et sa peau qui…Non. Non, non, non.

\- …Euh…Ecoutes…Je sais…Qu'on a pu être proche en certaines périodes…De crise…

\- A chaque période de crise, tu veux dire. Stefan, sérieusement, à chaque fois c'est la même chose, dès qu'il y a une guerre ou un problème comme ça, on finit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et après on s'ignore. C'est ridicule !

\- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu en es arrivé à parler de ça, d'un coup, comme ça ?

Léan soupira et s'éloigna en haussant les épaules, permettant au roux de respirer un peu.

\- Je ne sais pas, je venais juste de m'en faire la remarque. Bah, oublie.

\- Tu nous fais des accès de sentimentalisme ? Ou…Oh.

Bretagne plissa les yeux. Il était vrai qu'à chaque période de crise, ils avaient eu cette tendance à se sauter dessus pour se rassurer. Au Moyen-Âge pendant les guerres, pendant la Révolution Française, les nombreuses fois où leurs peuples avaient été mis à l'épreuve, pendant les deux guerres mondiales…Et même lorsque, quelques décennies plus tôt, le Front de Libération de la Bretagne, groupe indépendantiste violent, était actif en Bretagne et ses revendications indépendantistes à leur niveau le plus haut. Mais jamais ils n'avaient vraiment pensé à avoir une relation comme d'autres représentants pouvaient en avoir…Donc si Basse-Normandie était tracassé comme ça…C'est qu'il se sentait menacé par quelque chose. Le breton le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de s'asseoir sur le bord de lit afin d'être à peu près à sa hauteur.

\- Est-ce que par hasard, tu craindrais de disparaître à cause de la réforme régionale ?

\- Non ! Enfin un peu. Bon, peut-être. Disons que c'est ça qui m'a poussé à cogiter.

\- Tu as conscience que tant que tes habitants continueront de pense en « Basse » et « Haute » Normandie, tu crèveras pas ? Et vu à quel point les normands sont bornés sur ce sujet, ça risque pas d'arriver de sitôt. Regardes chez moi, ça a pris des siècles avant que les gens ne fassent plus la différence entre « Haute » et « Basse » Bretagne et que Nolwenn ne disparaisse…Ou pire, regardes, on a tous les deux des « pays traditionnels », le Cotentin et tout chez toi et chez moi toutes ces saloperies de Léon, Trégor et les autres dont le but dans la vie n'est que de me donner des cheveux blancs. Administrativement, ils n'existent plus, mais pour les habitants, ils sont toujours là… Ce sera pareil pour toi, hein.

\- Je sais, Bretagne, je ne suis pas complètement idiot non plus, j'ai déjà réfléchis à tout ça et je ne m'inquiète donc pas trop de mourir si tôt. Mais disons que c'est cette réflexion qui m'a amené à réfléchir sur notre « relation ».

\- T'es franchement bizarre, hein.

Le blond haussa à nouveau les épaules et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, ne rencontrant étrangement aucune résistance. Il posa à nouveau son front contre celui du breton, fixant ses yeux émeraude dans lesquels il avait déjà vu passer toutes les émotions du monde. De la peur, du plaisir, de la colère, de la haine…De l'amour même.

\- Cet après-midi je me suis fait une autre réflexion. Tu sais…Je trouve ça étrange. Jusqu'ici, on a toujours trouvé du monde pour venir à la pêche à pied. Picardie adore ça et Languedoc-Roussillon aime la mer, ramasser des coquillages ne le dérange pas. Même mes départements m'ont envoyé bouler.

\- AH ! Toi aussi ! On est d'accord que ça ressemble quand même à un énoooorme coup monté !

\- Que…Attends, tu l'as réalisé toi aussi ? Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?!

\- …J'étais persuadé que con comme tu étais, tu ne t'étais aperçu de rien.

\- …Je peux difficilement critiquer, je ne m'étais aperçu de rien jusqu'ici, j'ai juste cogité cette après-midi.

Un soupir désespéré échappa au roux qui se releva pour s'étaler sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête en rigolant.

\- Ils ne supportent plus nos disputes et voulaient qu'on fasse ami-ami.

\- « Ami-ami », eh ? Ils veulent effacer mille ans de nez cassés et de béquilles en une après-midi ? Ils ont de l'espoir ! Comme si j'allais m'entendre avec une saloperie de nain roux…

\- Et comme si je pouvais être ami avec un abruti de troll blond ! Tu m'as envahi tellement de fois qu'il me faudrait trois mille ans pour tout te faire payer !

\- Eh, oh, qui s'amusait à jouer dans les deux camps pendant la guerre de Cent ans ?

\- Boh, juste un innocent petit commerce d'armes avec Angleterre…

Il rigola en fermant paisiblement les yeux, appréciant le calme qui s'installa dans la chambre. Et qui fut de très courte durée puisqu'il sentit un poids s'installer au dessus de lui et l'épingler au lit une fois de plus.

\- Au fait, tu n'as pas encore avoué ta défaite.

* * *

Corse jura en actionnant ses essuie-glasse. Son meilleur ami n'était pas chez Léan, le normand non plus d'ailleurs. Le seul endroit où il pouvait être était donc la petite maison bretonne. Pourquoi pleuvait-il autant dans ce fichu pays, hein ? Pourquoi tout le monde n'avait pas le même climat que lui ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas trente degrés en hiver (minimum) ? Pourquoi le froid existait-il ? Pourquoi Stefan avait-il été assez idiot pour accepter d'accompagner son ennemi juré en mer ? Sérieusement, Bretagne avait une drôle de conception de « l'ennemi juré ». Il ne pouvait pas piffer Basse-Normandie mais passait son temps à le chercher et à l'enquiquiner alors qu'il pourrait tout simplement l'ignorer. Technique que Christian avait adoptée et approuvée. Très efficace, surtout qu'il avait un bon paquet « d'ennemis jurés ». Les joies de la vendetta, que voulez-vous, une petite histoire toute bête pouvait très vite se transformer en histoire de vengeance sanglante…

En parlant de vengeance sanglante, il appuya sur la pédale. A l'heure qu'il était, son Stefouh était peut-être en train d'agoniser sur le parquet.

* * *

Le Stefouh en question était silencieux. Silencieux et en plein débat intérieur. La reprise de son combat avec Léan les avait amenés à…Une position très compromettante. Le normand se trouvait bien calé entre ses jambes, relevées évidemment sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Et en le réalisant, ils s'étaient tous deux immobilisés et se fixaient ainsi depuis deux bonnes minutes. Il avait encore en tête leur conversation précédente, qui n'avait au final pas mené à grand-chose. Est-ce qu'il voudrait d'une relation avec le blond ? La moitié de son cerveau disait oui et l'autre moitié disait non. C'était plutôt embêtant.

\- Tu es rouge, chuchota Basse-Normandie.

\- Ta gueule. Et pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

\- Tu chuchotes aussi, je te signale.

Ils se turent pour ne pas se rendre encore plus ridicule, n'osant pas vraiment briser le silence. Léan osa finalement porter une main au visage pâle couvert de taches de rousseur, caressant gentiment sa joue. C'était un geste qu'il avait souvent fait pour rassurer le breton, qui lui avait souvent rendu. Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils à exprimer leurs sentiments que lorsque la situation était extrême ? Sérieusement, que Bretagne ait de la mauvaise foi, c'était connu de tous, mais lui ? Il n'était pas comme ça normalement ! Il était franc, direct et honnête, il ne se cachait pas. Normalement. Ou alors, il n'arrivait juste pas à parler. Ce qui s'annonçait assez compliqué. Non, ou plutôt, il n'arrivait pas à parler de sentiments. Ni lui, ni le roux. Avaient-ils jamais parlé d'histoires sentimentales, d'amour ou de choses de ce genre ? Non, jamais. Et les films romantiques les faisaient doucement rigoler.

En fait, il était là le problème. Il avait essayé d'en parler et ça avait forcément foiré. Le problème, c'est que s'il faisait quelque chose sans prévenir, il était à peu près sûr de se prendre un coup de pied dans les testicules et un coup de boule dans le nez. Fichu breton.

\- Bretagne ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Pas taper, hein ?

\- Pourq…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son mot que Basse-Normandie l'embrassa, se contentant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes sans insister. La stupeur l'empêcha de réagir, si bien que le blond se sépara de lui avec un sourcil haussé. Pas de coup de pied entre les jambes ? C'était plutôt bon signe, ça, connaissant le sale caractère du petit roux. Il se permit de laisser ses mains sur les joues pâles du breton qui...Qui...Qui semblait avoir complètement perdu l'esprit. Mais littéralement. Comme si son esprit était parti en vacances, loin d'ici, lui laissant le regard vide.

\- ...Euh...Bretagne ?

\- ...Dis-moi que c'était un coup de boule raté. Ou tu vas le regretter.

\- ...Et bien...Ce n'était pas un coup de boule raté.

Il ferma les yeux en voyant le visage de son ennemi se rapprocher dangereusement vite du sien, sûrement pour lui exploser le nez d'un bon coup de front. Et fut -agréablement surpris- en le sentant l'embrasser en retour. Attendez. Quelle était la logique dans tout ça, là ? Quelle était la logique de ce fichu breton, encore ? Sérieusement, il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre le fonctionnement de son esprit tordu. Une morsure agacée sur sa lèvre lui indiqua qu'il était un peu trop inactif au goût de Stefan et il lui attrapa les hanches pour le coller contre lui, passant sa main libre sous la tête rousse aux cheveux improbables, cherchant à approfondir leur baiser.

Agir maintenant. Réfléchir et tenter de comprendre ce tordu plus tard.

Bretagne tira sur ses cheveux pour lui intimer de se redresser, ce qu'il fit sans trop comprendre pourquoi...jusqu'à ce que le monstre roux lui saute dessus pour inverser leurs positions, se plaçant au-dessus de lui et recommençant à l'embrasser. Un rire lui échappa alors qu'il remettait ses mains contre les hanches du breton.

\- Tu as un petit complexe, peut-être ?

\- Je n'ai aucun complexe ! Je suis juste mieux là !

\- Héhé, j'espère que tu n'espères pas trop me dominer, quand même.

\- Peuh, tu m'en crois incapable ?

\- Précisément. Je n'insinue pas que tu es petit et faible…Ou…Ah, si, je l'insinue clairement. Tu es petit et faible, mon cher ami.

Il voulut protester mais un nouveau baiser l'en empêcha alors que deux mains remontaient sur sa taille, le caressant gentiment. Il gigota et posa ses mains sur le torse du normand, légèrement perturbé. D'habitude, ils étaient en temps de crise alors ils avaient tendance à se sauter dessus et se dévorer comme des sauvages. Là, ce n'était évidemment pas pareil. Au moins, Léan avait l'air perturbé aussi, il n'était pas le seul à se sentir con. Il pouvait peut-être en profiter pour reprendre un peu les rênes, tiens !

Avec un sourire malicieux, il se pencha et se coula dans la nuque de son amant, le mordillant et s'amusant à lui laisser des suçons qui, il l'espérait, seront bien voyants pendant plusieurs jours (imaginer Basse-Normandie devoir expliquer à sa sœur d'où ça venait était juste trop drôle). Il l'entendit vaguement protester à ce sujet, d'ailleurs, mais n'y prêta pas attention, descendant sur ses pectoraux qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Se remettre à le chatouiller était très tentant mais la situation risquerait de tourner à son désavantage. Pour le moment, le blond était trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait pour songer à le plaquer à nouveau contre le lit.

Il commençait à avoir chaud. Et le radiateur n'était pas en cause, il était éteint. La température extérieure était plutôt froide en fait. En revanche, la température intérieure...

\- Tu es tellement rouge, on dirait que tu as bu.

\- Pour coucher avec toi, il faut bien que j'aie bu, je te signale. Sobre, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt sain d'esprit...

\- Permet-moi d'objecter, là, je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un de « sain d'esprit » passerait son temps à provoquer un type cent fois plus fort que lui.

\- Le type « cent fois plus fort que moi » est en dessous de moi, en attendant ~

Il le sentit s'agiter et se mordit la lèvre. Ah non, hein, hors de question qu'il repasse en dessous ! Il tira la langue à son amant et glissa sa main dans son pantalon, ce qui le calma presque immédiatement. Ah, les hommes. Bon, maintenant il fallait assumer, aussi. Il embrassa son ventre et baissa doucement son pantalon, s'amusant grandement du regard de braise que lui lançait le blond, et lui sourit. Un de ces grands sourires malicieux qui annonçaient généralement au normand qu'il allait lui faire une crasse (ou qu'il lui en avait fait une et attendait qu'il la découvre). Léan s'inquiéta, ce genre de sourire si près de sa virilité n'avait rien de très rassurant. Bretagne glissa ses mains le long des cuisses de son amant et embrassa son aine, effleurant seulement son membre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que deux grandes mains calleuses se posèrent sur ses épaules pour le renverser (presque) doucement sur le lit. Il se retrouva face au bas-normand qui lui embrassait la nuque.

\- Si ton plan est de me frustrer, sache que je n'aime pas être frustré.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas patient, hein.

\- Pas pour ce genre de choses. Et pas quand j'ai un petit roux extrêmement mignon juste en dessous de moi.

Bretagne voulut protester mais son short termina par terre, vite suivi par son boxer. Basse-Normandie s'attaqua à son ventre et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses avec un sourire que le roux qualifiait de vicelard.

\- Tu ressembles à un vieux pervers là.

\- Et bien j'ai un bon millénaire et…

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres, terminant pour lui sa phrase. Un léger coup de poing sur la tête lui répondit alors que le roux fronçait les sourcils.

\- J'ai 500 ans de plus que toi, un peu de respect.

\- Et à 1500 ans tu n'as toujours pas appris à être honnête ?

\- Je suis très honnête ! Sale...Ngh…

Léan retourna embrasser la nuque du petit roux et sa main avait commencé un doux mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre de son amant, le caressant tendrement. Stefan se cambra légèrement et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du blond, écartant son improbable masse de cheveux (quel genre d'homme portait les cheveux aussi longs, hein ?).

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Non.

\- Bordel tu viens de dire que tu étais honnête !

\- Je suis très honnête !

\- Oh non, tu es de mauvaise foi, là !

\- Même pas vrai.

\- Alors j'arrête ?

\- T'as pas intérêt.

\- Donc…Ca te plaît ?

\- Va chier.

Basse-Normandie roula des yeux et l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de continuer à s'enfoncer dans sa mauvaise foi maladive. Il était vraiment terrible avec ça. Et il avait beau râler, ça ne l'empêchait pas de répondre au baiser. Saloperie de breton qu'il était. Vexé qu'on le fasse ainsi taire, Stefan replia un de ses jambes et cala son genou entre les cuisses de son amant, s'amusant à y faire pression.

* * *

Tel un monstre des marais tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur, trempé jusqu'aux os et sur un fond de tonnerre tonitruant, Christian s'arrêta enfin devant la maison de son meilleur ami. Sa fichue voiture était tombée en panne juste devant le panneau indiquant le fichu patelin de ce fichu breton. A croire qu'aujourd'hui était définitivement une journée maudite pour lui. En plus il s'était mal nettoyé et avait encore du sable sous ses vêtements qui le grattait. Et il avait froid. Et faim. Tuez-le, s'il vous plaît, un peu de pitié. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il était arrivé là et au vu de la voiture du normand, les deux pêcheurs devaient bel et bien se trouver là. Alleluia. Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et pénétra discrètement dans la maison, en profitant pour s'éponger sur le paillasson. Le tas de vêtements sales et mouillés –mais moins que lui- lui confirma la présence de ses deux proies. Enfin de sa proie et de son meilleur ami. Non parce que s'il chopait le bas-normand en train de cogner sur Stefan, ça allait chier des bulles et pas qu'un peu.

* * *

\- Saches que c'est n'est pas parce que tu es au-dessus que je suis soumis.

\- Remarques tout de même que tu n'es pas dominant pour un sou.

Le roux ne put pas protester qu'un doigt lubrifié s'immisça en lui, le faisant se contracter. Il sentit une main palper sa cuisse et un sifflement d'admiration bien trop ironique à son goût retentit.

\- Monsieur a des cuisses musclées, dis donc.

\- Je m'entretiens, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je vois ça…Cela dit tu es toujours très loin de moi, héhé.

\- Eh, oh, il faut être réaliste aussi, tu fais deux mètres et moi un mètre soixante. Tu imagines si j'avais ta masse musculaire ? Je serais aussi large que grand, je serais un cube !

Un rire échappa à Léan en imaginant un nain roux bodybuildé et il embrassa son ventre en s'amusant à suivre les fines lignes de ses abdominaux. Durant certaines périodes difficiles, il avait connu ce ventre creusé, aux côtes saillantes, par la faim. Il était bien plus plaisant ainsi. Tout le corps du petit breton était plaisant d'ailleurs, si pâle et couvert de ces milliers, voire millions, de petites taches. Il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui, collant complètement leurs corps, et prit gentiment ses lèvres, occupant son esprit pendant qu'il le préparait. Bretagne avait entouré sa nuque de ses bras et s'amuser à redessiner les muscles dorsaux de son amant du bout de ses doigts, jouant avec ses cheveux lorsqu'ils se mettaient sur son passage. Le normand rit à nouveau en écartant une de ses longues mèches blondes qui venait d'atterrir sur le visage du breton.

\- Ca te fait une moustache.

\- Magnifique.

\- Tu te sens prêt ?

\- Hmmm, vois-tu, j'envisageais de te faire le coup de la mimique mignonne et te dire que j'ai peur pour te laisser avec ta frustration, mais…Comme je suis quelqu'un de bien…

\- Et que tu en as autant envie que moi…

\- C'est faux…Mais tu peux y aller…

Si ça, ce n'était pas la mauvaise foi…Ca faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il gémissait, lui demandait plus et se frottait à lui et maintenant il lui disait qu'il n'en avait pas envie, hein. A d'autres. Il ôta doucement ses doigts et laissa le breton lui enfiler un préservatif, sûrement plus par confort que pour éviter de quelconques maladies qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attraper.

…

Et cette saloperie prit son temps pour le faire, s'amusant visiblement beaucoup à le faire languir tandis qu'il le caressait. Ses yeux verts malicieux se relevèrent vers lui et Stefan lui tira la langue. D'accord, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'il le cherchait. Il le renversa à nouveau sur le lit et releva une de ses jambes, s'installant entre ses cuisses alors qu'il caressait sa hanche de sa main libre. Le petit roux lui fit un léger signe de tête lui indiquant qu'il pouvait y aller et il le pénétra doucement jusqu'à coller leurs deux corps ensemble. Son râle de plaisir fit écho au long gémissement du breton qui avait fermé les yeux et rejeté sa tête en arrière.

* * *

« Ca ne ressemble pas à un combat à mort. » fut la première remarque que se fit Corse en observant la scène à travers le trou de la serrure. Non, ça ressemblait plutôt à une partie de jambes en l'air ou il ne s'y connaissait plus. Son meilleur ami. Avec Basse-Normandie. Haha. Non, sérieusement ? C'était une blague, là. Que quelqu'un le pince. Il hallucinait, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais non.

C'était bien Bretagne qui gémissait et émettait des bruits plus qu'étranges alors que Léan lui donnait de violents coups de reins en tenant ses hanches.

Urgh.

Il allait vomir, là. Non, mais sérieusement. Il allait vraiment vomir.

Le brun descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, de toute manière vu le bruit que faisaient les deux amants, il était sûr de passer inaperçu, et se précipita à l'extérieur pour vomir sur le pauvre massif d'hortensias juste devant la porte. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il avait affronté la marée normande et les trombes d'eau bretonnes tout ça pour voir son meilleur ami s'envoyer en l'air avec son soi-disant « pire ennemi ».

Il avait besoin d'une sieste. D'une looongue, looooongue sieste.

* * *

Léan avait mis du temps à s'endormir alors que Bretagne, lui s'était juste affalé sur son oreiller, écarté toutes les fichus mèches blondes de son amant et était tombé tout droit dans les bras de Morphée. Sauf que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter. Le roux avait-il agi sur un coup de tête ? Par désir ? Avait-il vraiment compris ce que ça représentait pour lui ? Hm. Il n'aurait sûrement pas la réponse ce soir.

Une douce odeur de chocolat chaud et de crêpes le réveillèrent, ce qui était très agréable. Ce qui le fut un peu moins fut le truc qui lui sauta dessus –qu'il identifia comme Bretagne- et qui se mit à lui lécher le visage.

Attendez, quoi ?

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se retrouva en face d'une tête de chien. Il détestait les chiens. Surtout les chiens bretons. La pauvre bête redescendit vite sur le plancher en sentant son nouvel ami s'agiter et se mit à aboyer, sûrement pour appeler son maître. Un épagneul breton, évidemment, pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas ? La tornade rousse arriva en trombe, comme à son habitude, et laissa son chien se jeter sur lui avec plaisir.

\- Désolé pour le réveil un peu brutal, Demi-Normandie, mais elle sent les visiteurs et aime bien les voir !

\- Et bien moi je n'aime pas les chiens… Et tu le sais, saloperie, grogna-t-il.

\- Héhé, tu n'es toujours pas passé au-dessus de ça ? Tu parles de l'époque où Saint-Malo te refusait systématiquement l'entrée dans sa cité passé le couvre-feu, quitte à te laisser dehors avec les chiens ?

\- Ils étaient énormes, ces chiens !

\- Il en a encore trois, d'ailleurs…L'espèce a plus ou moins disparu mais, eh, on est des représentants alors…

\- Oui, et bien je n'ai pas envie de les rencontrer.

\- Pffft. Ingrat, le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme ! Lève ton cul pendant que je la sors. Allez, viens ma belle !

Le petit breton sortit en flattant son chien, qui était visiblement une chienne d'ailleurs, de multiples surnoms sur sa beauté. Léan frissonna. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les chiens. Trop bruyants et agités à son goût. Haha, comme Stefan après tout. Mais Stefan était à son goût lui. Enfin. Bref.

Il se leva et récupéra ses vêtements de la veille, bien gentiment prêtés par son hôte rouquin, s'habillant en baillant. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, il n'était pas du matin. Enfin, il n'aimait pas se lever le matin. Se réveiller à 6h du matin, d'accord, mais il restait généralement sous sa couette environ trois heures avant de se motiver à sortir de là. Bon, là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…Même s'il n'était que 8h. Bonté divine, comment cette saloperie de nain pouvait être aussi énergique si tôt ? Son instinct lui conseillait fortement de se dépêcher de se lever et d'avoir l'air réveillé s'il ne voulait pas se faire agresser par la tornade. Avec un grognement, il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine d'où s'échappait la bonne odeur qui l'avait réveillé avant l'attaque du chien.

\- Et beh enfin ! Il te faut quoi pour te lever, toi ?

\- Une grasse matinée et la paix…

\- S'pèce de grosse flemme. J'ai pas de café, par contre.

\- A 1500 ans tu bois encore du chocolat chaud ? Comment fais-tu pour être aussi énergique sans café ?

Stefan lui tira la langue en tartinant une crêpe de confiture, attaquant son repas avec appétit. Léan fit de même, quoi bien moins énergiquement et à deux doigts de plonger la tête la première dans son bol. Le petit roux se leva et se dirigea vers lui, il se contenta de bouger sa chaise, pensant qu'il voulait accéder au frigo juste derrière lui. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un baiser sur les lèvres suivit d'une pichenette sur la joue.

\- Allez, on se réveille, le crépidule, ne me forces pas à te réveiller moi-même !

* * *

\- Pfft, y'a rien d'intéressant qui se passe en ce moment…

Nord-Pas-de-Calais fit la moue en changeant de chaîne. Corse changea vaguement de position, actuellement en train de mourir sur le canapé, contre la hanche de l'albinos aux yeux mauves. Sa dernière excursion l'avait non seulement traumatisé mais en plus il se traînait le rhume du siècle depuis. Ses yeux étaient si rouges et gonflés qu'on aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un match de boxe. Il avait un nez d'alcoolique et se mouchait toutes les deux secondes, forçant Quentin à régulièrement vider la poubelle pour éviter qu'elle ne déborde.

\- Et toi, Chris', tu as rien vu d'intéressant ces derniers temps ?

Il tressaillit et leva ses yeux brumeux pour les fixer dans ceux de son trop curieux ami.

\- Rieeeeen de rien. Le néant total. Non, non, vraiment, il ne se passe rien d'intéressant en ce moment.

Rien. Pitié, laissez-le oublier.

* * *

Pauvre Corse sérieux, il ne méritait pas ça. Un "j'aime" = un soutien pour Christian. -je suis déjà sortie-

Review? :3


End file.
